Smoke-rings, TV's, and friends
by aingea9867
Summary: 3 friends are about to watch the Fellowship of the Ring when Emily the Mischievous pulls out a smoke ring machine she made herself. They plan to use it in their ritual before the movie, and when their idea terribly backfires, the Fellowship appears in their basement. Follow Aingea the Swift, Meghan the Meek, and Emily the Mischievous as they help get the Fellowship back.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for copies of the books and my laptop. Emily and Meghan are the real names of my real friends and I used my name, Aingea. Yes, that is how you spell it. I only own the OCs.**

Character Descriptions:

Aingea: Around 5'4" with red hair and ice-blue eyes

Emily: Around 5'8" with midnight blue hair and gray-blue eyes

Meghan: Around 5'9" with mousy brown hair and hazel eyes

Aingea, as normal, was pretty undressed. She only had on a bra and a pair of pants, and was lying upside down on the couch. It was fine, she was only with her friends, Meghan and Emily. They were practically undressed too. Emily only had on a pair of running shorts and a sports bra, and was sitting on the floor. Meghan had on a shirt and no pants, and she was sitting on the arm of the couch.

" So, wanna see something cool?" Emily asked daringly.

"Um, sure," Aingea said. She had no idea what Emily was up to most of the time, and mostly those things would get her grounded.

"Well, guess what?" Emily said.

"Just spit it out already!" Meghan exclaimed.

"Well… I've been going to the landfill and getting pieces of scrap metal, and… I made this," Emily stated as she pulled out a contraption that looked like a demented seal.

"Okay… What the fudge is that?" Aingea asked

"It's a smoke-ring machine! I made it to look like the caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland! I got the idea when I saw an old e-cigarette in the landfill. I'll show you how it works," Emily said as she turned a key in the caterpillar's butt. It moved its head, and then puffed out a few rings of water vapor.

"Adorable. Now, can we please put in the movie? I'm frickin' dying here!" Meghan said.

"OMG, I can't believe it! We're watching the movies together! Didja bring the nerd bible, Meghan?" Aingea asked.

"Of course I did," Meghan said as she pulled out her copy of the Fellowship of the Ring.

" Everyone name your favorite character. I'll start. Pippin!" Aingea shouted.

"Legolas!" Meghan sighed.

"Frodo Baggins of the Shire!" Emily chanted.

The group let out a couple of woops and then popped the movie in the DVD player. Aingea's parents would have killed her if they knew what was happening. Luckily, they were in California with her sister.

As the opening chords started playing, Aingea paused the movie.

"What the duck, Aingea! You paused it right in the middle of the opening chords! I'm getting real tired of your shit…" Emily shouted.

"Well, I was just thinking… maybe the smoking thing could be a part of our ritual before the movie," Aingea said as she rewinded a few seconds back. Meghan opened the book as Emily started to crank the key. She let a few puffs hover over the pages, and then onto them. Just as Emily moved the smoke onto Aingea, she unpaused the movie. The opening chords started playing. They all started humming the opening chords. Suddenly, the room went dark. Aingea fell off of her perch on the couch and onto Emily. Emily rolled until her head hit Meghan's shin. They scrabbled until Aingea realized that the TV was still on. The movie was gone, there was just a static screen.

"Is this going to be another Ring movie?" Emily asked.

Suddenly, the lights flicked back on. Lying on the floor were 9 bodies, completely buried in lush green carpet.

"Okay, 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9… Oh sweet mother of Hades. Do you know what is going on?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Oh my sweet lemon-heads! It is!" Meghan squealed.

"The Fellowship… is in my frickin' basement," Aingea muttered

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to cram all of the funny stuf into the story by the second chapter. I'm not really fond of author's notes, so I'll keep them minimal.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Whole Lotta Lovin'

Chapter 2: A Whole Lotta Lovin'

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a copy of the books, my laptop, and my OCs**

"Pippin, get off of me!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Legolas! Your bow is stabbing my ribs!"

"Your axe is grazing my shoulder! Get it off of me!"

"Boromir. Please do not sit on my staff."

"OWWWWW!"

"Okay guys, cut it out!" Aingea shouted. She ran over to the 4 hobbits and pulled them up 1 by 1. "You really need to get your shit together."

They all got up at the same time. Wow, and Aingea thought she was short. The hobbits looked like midgets compared to them. Legolas towered over everyone, and was cautiously poking the ceiling. Yes, he was tall enough to poke the ceiling.

Frodo immediately fell back down onto the green rug. Emily rushed over to him.

"He doesn't look too good. Maybe we should leave him there," Emily said worriedly.

"Oh my fucking goshdoodles Emily, you can't just leave him there. He'll probably just get worse. Okay. Meghan, could you help Emily carry Frodo upstairs to rest somewhere? My room is off-limits, though. Okay. So who said they were hungry?" Aingea drilled.

"Me!" Pippin yelled.

"Figures. Okay guys, let me put on a shirt and cook some food. You can wait down here. Don't touch anything," Aingea said as she went to go grab her shirt, which was really a really short dress with the words 'Gotta go get my second breakfast' printed on the front. She then started to go upstairs to see what kind of food they had. Pippin had buried his head into the fluffy carpet, the dwarf was inspecting the shelves, Legolas, Gandalf, and Aragorn were looking at the cage with Aingea's bunnies inside, Sam was talking to himself and fussing over Frodo, who wasn't even in the room, and Merry was doing what looked like an 'I'm-going-to-piss-my-pants' dance. Before she went upstairs, she grabbed Merry and ran up the creaky wood stairs to the toilet.

"Okay, quick lesson. This is a toilet. You relieve yourself in it. It's almost like a chamber pot, except you push this handle, and it magically disappears. I wouldn't really say it magically disappears, it just goes somewhere else. Okay, use this stool to reach it, and watch your aim!" Aingea said quickly as Merry started squirming. "I'll close the door for you,"

As she closed the door, she could hear Merry debating on what to do. Well, he would have to figure it out himself.

Aingea checked the pantry for pasta. None. She checked the fridge for leftovers. No leftovers, but there were some apples. She went outside and checked her plants. 2 zucchinis and 5 strawberries. She had had it.

"Okay everyone, we're going to walk to go get some food. Merry! Hurry up in there!" Aingea said.

About 15 minutes later, all 9 of them were walking down the street on their way to the Del-ee Mart. Aingea had started talking to the group.

"Okay, so, we had a very quick meeting back at the house, but me and my friends weren't fully introduced. My name is Aingealica, or Aingea for short. My friends have nicknamed me Pip-pip-peroo, or Pip for short," she said as she winked at Pippin. "Emily is the taller girl with the midnight blue hair, and her nickname is Raven, for the color of her hair. Meghan is the tallest, and we have nicknamed her 2 things: Elf for her height and Mouse for her shyness. I didn't bring them along, but you can fully meet them back at the house. So, anyways, back to the weird stuff. You were brought here by God knows what, and you are in Earth. Middle Earth is a completely different realm, and in our world, it is only a work of fiction from a man named J. R. R. Tolkein.

"Lady Aingealica…" Aragorn started.

"Okay, WHO SAID MY FULL NAME?!" Aingea shout-asked.

"It was none other than me, my lady…" Aragorn said.

"Okay, a rule about names, never say my full name, never call Emily Aemilia (That's the Latin version of her name that we have to use in school), and Meghan is very shy, so she rarely replies when someone says her name. Okay Aragorn, what's up?" Aingea said.

"Well, what particular kinds of food will be served tonight?" Aragorn asked.

"Um… Anything I can afford, really. Ramen it is!" she said.

About a half an hour later, they were nearing the house with 5 bags filled with ramen. Aingea had started humming I Dreamed a Dream from Les Miserables. It was her favorite song, and it brought back memories from when she was 10 and she played Gavroche as a little girl. She was only about 4'10" back then. She felt a little bit taller at 5'4", but at 15, that was a lot shorter that some of the kids in her school.

"So… how old are you?" Pippin asked Aingea.

"Well, I'm about… 15 years old. I know that I look younger because of my height and my face. I have a baby face. People at school aren't really that nice and they tower over me, and they make fun of me because of how short I am. I have gotten into a couple of fights over that. But I have an advantage… which is this," Aingea said as she ran as fast as she could ahead and then back. "I'm really fast when it comes to getting chased down all the time. Wanna see something else that's cool? I have hyperextended elbows, which means that I can bend then back farther than most people," Aingea said as she should them her hyperextension.

"Well, whoever makes fun of you because your short is stupid, because we all like you just the way you are," Pippin said.

"Aw, thanks Pip," Aingea said as she pulled him and Merry close. She started humming On my Own, because that was what she was.

On her own.

**A/N: A little bit of a foreshadow to one of the pairings! I'm so excited to write this next chapter. I put in a couple of characteristics that make Aingea connected to me, Aingea. She gets picked on because of her size, she's fast, and has hyperextended elbows. I also put in the element that she loves... Oops, I almost told you! **


	3. Chapter 3: We Have Some Fun With

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my copies of the books, my laptop, Zeus and Pumpkin, and the OCs**

Chapter 3: We Have Some Fun With the Little Shits

Emily's POV

After I had put Frodo in Aingea's sister's room (she's 9 years old, and her room is completely pink), I went downstairs and called Aingea

"Where are you, bitch?" I said.

"I'm coming home from the store. I have ramen! It only cost me like, $10 for 15 bowls of it," Aingea said.

"Okay. I'll see you soon!" I said as I hung up.

Right then, the doorbell rang. It was Aingea, with Pippin and Merry clinging to her like monkeys on a tree trunk. It was adorable.

"Awwww," I said as I opened the door for her.

"Okay, let's heat this shit up!" Aingea said as she grabbed all 5 bags. She quickly got out 15 bowls of ramen and put the noodles into a big pot. She added the water, let it sit, and then had the ramen in 12 different bowls in about 10 minutes. Her table only had room to fit 6, so we ditched the table and just sat on the couches and the hobbits sat on the floor. After we ate, Merry and Pippin finally noticed the fish. _Oh fudgedoodles, _I thought.

"What are their names?" Pippin asked.

"Well, this one is Spike, and this one is Winson II," Aingea said.

"Why does it say Musa on Spike's tank?" Merry asked.

Tears started welling up in Aingea's eyes.

"Musa was the name of my old fish. She had been through a lot. My sister's first fish, Buddy, lived in the tank with Musa. They had a divider to keep them from fighting. One day, Buddy swam through a hole in the divider and hurt Musa really badly. She became blind in 1 eye, but she survived that. We had to give her medication for her fin to grow back. After 6 months, Musa and I were quite fond of each other. Olivia's fish Buddy had died, and she had a new fish named Winson, which died, and then she got Winson II. After that, Musa started to float down to the bottom of the tank and wouldn't move for long periods of time. I thought that she could survive, but she didn't. We called her parvus, sed potentibus, which is Latin for tiny but mighty. She was my only friend besides Emily and Meghan. She was a fighter. And I respected that," Aingea said. She then received many hugs from Merry and Pippin.

"Okay, now you get to meet the most wreckless little shits ever made. Come down to the basement with me," she said.

As she opened the cage, a nose came out and sniffed her hand. Aingea opened the top part of the cage and grabbed one of the 'little shits'. It was her bunny, Zeus.

"This, is the most fearsome thing in this house. Nothing scarier than this. This little brat is Zeus, named after the Greek god for storms and lightning, also king of the gods. I named him that because he's gray, like a stormcloud," Aingea said. Pippin timidly reached out a hand to pet him. Zeus sniffed the hand eagerly, then nuzzled his hand.

"Go on Pip, you can pet him. Now, put 2 hands out like this. And, here comes the airplane!" Aingea said as she swooped Zeus into Pippin's arms. Pippin was like a scared little kid at first, and then he got used to it. I laughed as Zeus started to nibble at Pippin's shirt.

"Okay, now carry him over here into this room. Do you see that mini corral? Go drop him in there," Aingea said calmly as Pippin started walking. She handed the other bunny, Pumpkin, to Merry.

"They like to run around in there. You can sit down in there, they like it when people play with them," I said as I walked over and sat down in the pen. Zeus came over to me and immediately started grooming his face.

About 2 hours later, it was time for bed. We were tired, everyone else was tired, and the bunnies had started to go to sleep. That was a sign that it was late.

"Okay, let me think… let's have Legolas and Aragorn together in the guest room, Gandalf, Boromir and Gimli in my parent's room, Frodo and Sam in my sister's room, and Merry and Pippin can sleep on the floor of my room," Aingea announced.

"What about us?" Meghan said timidly.

"Um… Mouse can go with Legolas and Aragorn in the guest room, and Raven can go with Frodo and Sam in Liv's room," Aingea said while winking at the both of us." First, I need to have a private talk with Mouse and Raven."

"Okay, why did you put me in the guest room?" Meghan asked. She looked worried.

"Duh! Legolas is in there. You guys obviously need bonding time. I know you like him Meghan. Same with you, Emily," Aingea said.

As we walked out, Aingea nudged Frodo.

"I totally forgot, you don't know us yet! My name is Aingea, that's Emily, and that's Meghan. Call me Pip-pip-peroo, or Pip for short, call Emily Raven, and call Meghan Elf or Mouse," Aingea said to Frodo. He nodded and headed towards Olivia's room. Olivia is the name of Aingea's sister.

I followed Frodo into the room, which was bright pink and decorated with a lot of flowers.

"Why did Miss Aingea put us in here?" Sam said as he touched a flower.

"She thinks that the pink and floral patterns are soothing to her sister, and the bed is more comfortable than hers. It can also fit the both of you," I said. Frodo and Sam crawled into the bed as I rolled out a sleeping bag that I stole from Aingea. I turned off the lights and crawled into the sleeping bag.

Meghan's POV

I started to toss and turn in the king sized bed as I thought of all of the bad things that could happen. What if he didn't like me back? What if he thought I was ugly? What if… My thoughts were stopped when Legolas rolled over to face me.

"What is wrong? Is there something on your mind Mouse?" Legolas asked worriedly.

"Well, a lot of things. How are we going to get you back?" I said.

"Don't worry about that, meek one. We will find a way," Legolas said as he wrapped an arm around my body.

Aingea's POV

Pippin and Merry were practically asleep by the time I had reached the bedroom. They were in their sleeping bags, Pippin near my bureau, Merry near my closet. Around the middle of the night, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I opened one eye. It was Pippin.

"Yes, Pip?" I asked.

"Well, there are some loud noises and flashes of light coming from outside," Pippin said.

"It's just the storm. Are you scared?" I asked. Pippin nodded.

"Why don't you crawl in with me?" I said. Pippin crawled into the bed, and fell asleep. I put my arms around him protectively, and fell asleep to the sound of his deep breathing.

**A/N: Yay! We're going to have a surprise in the 4th chapter that will amaze everyone! I'm trying to foreshadow a little bit, especially with Aingea. And I didn't make up the names of the bunnies or the fish, because I actually own them in real life, and Musa was actually my real fish that went through the same thing in this story. I kind of wanted to have a little bit of intimacy with the lovers, except for Emily. I'll put in intimacy for her later. Mwahahah!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Singing Trio

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my copies of the books, my laptop, Zeus and Pumpkin, and the OCs**

Chapter 4: The Singing Trio

Aingea's POV

"Awwww, how adorable!"

"I do not FUCKING NEED THE SOUND OF THAT IN THE MORNING! Give me 5 more minutes!" I yelled. I looked up to see who was there. It was Merry, along with Emily, Boromir, Sam, and Frodo. I then realized that my hands were still around Pippin, who was still asleep. I kept him on the bed as I got up.

"Oh… Fuck you Emily!" I said.

"You wouldn't hurt me in front of the hobbits, right?" Emily said with a puppy dog face.

"No… But I will chase you downstairs and hurt you there!" I said.

"Oh shit!" Emily shouted as I chased her all the way down to the basement, where I tackled her and gave her a good few slaps and a couple of tickles. Frodo, Sam, Merry, Boromir, and a very tired Pippin followed. They pig-piled on top of me and Emily.

"Okay, get off!" I yelled as Emily tickled me.

Suddenly, Emily stared at me with a shit-eating grin. I knew exactly what she was planning.

"Wake up, everyone!" I yelled as I blew the airhorn that I keep around the house. Meghan and Legolas nearly jumped. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms. They rolled out of the bed, causing Legolas to fall on top of Meghan.

"I am very sorry, Mouse. Please forgive me."

"Okay," Meghan said so quickly that barely anyone could hear it. She got up off of the ground, her face red as a tomato.

"Meghan, it's time… to sing!" I said.

About 5 minutes later, everyone was awake and on the couch in the basement. I took a deep breath and started singing (Aingea singing is bold text, Emily is underlined, and Meghan is italics):

**One day more**

**Another day, another destiny**

**This never ending road to calvary**

**These men who seem to know my crime will surely come a second time, one day more**

I did not live until today

How can I live when we are parted?

_Tomorrow you'll be worlds away_

_And yet with you my world has started_

**One more day all on my own**

_Will we ever meet again?_

**One more day with him not caring**

_I was born to be with you_

**What a life I might have known**

_And I swear I will be true_

**But he never saw me there…**

**One more day before the storm**

Do I follow where she goes?

**At the barricades of freedom**

Shall I join my brothers here?

**When our ranks begin to form**

Do I stay, and do I dare?

**Will you take your place with me?**

**_The time is now, the day is here!_**

**One day more!**

_One day more to revolution, we will nip it in the bud_

_We'll be ready for these schoolboys, they will wet themselves with blood!_

Watch em' run amuck

_Catch em' as they fall_

_Never know your luck when there's a free for all!_

Here a little dip

_There a little touch_

_Most of them are goners so they won't miss much!_

_One day to a new beginning! _**(Raise the flag of freedom high!)**

_Every man will be a king ! _**(Every man will be a king!)**

_There's a new world for the winning! _**(There's a new world to be won!)**

**_Do you hear the people sing?_**

My place is here, I fight with you!

**_Tomorrow we'll discover what our god in heaven has in store_**

**_One more dawn, one more day, one day more!_**

"That was a song from a play called Les Miserables, a play about the people of France battling the government and losing. Everyone who chose to fought died to free their people," Emily said.

"Here's a funny one," I said. I started singing Don't Let me Go from Shrek the Musical:

Hey-hey-hey, ya gotta let me go with you.

You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak.

Well maybe you do. But that's why we gotta stick together.

No-no-no, don't speak…don't speak…don't speak…

Just hear me out, I might surprise you.

I'll be a friend, when others despise you.

Don't roll your eyes! Stop with the mopin'.

You need a pal. My calendar's open!

I'll bring you soup, when you feel congested.

I'll bail you out when you get arrested.

I got your back when things get scary.

And I'll shave it (ew) when it gets hairy!

Don't let me go

Don't let me go.

Don't let me go-oh-oo-ohhhh...

You need me.

You need me.

I'll treat you right, and never get shoddy.

If you kill a man, I'll hide the body.

Whadaya say? You're not responding..

I think we're bonding!

Don't let me go.

Don't let me go.

Don't let me go.

You need me.

You and me, we belong together!

Like butter and grits, like kibbles and bits.

Like yin and yang – strum and drang – like Eng and Chang

attached at the hip, but not an old lady hip that might break.

I'm gonna be on your like a fat kid on cake!

Like Cupid and Psyche – like Pop Rocks and Mikey.

We'll stick together like that Velcro-stuff – I'm the fuzzy side, and you'll be spiky.

Little kids and the pajamas with those funny things at the bottom. You know – feeties!

Like donuts and… what goes with donuts? Donuts and… diabetes!

Don't let me go!

Don't let me go!

Don't let me go!

Don't let me go!

Hold me! Hug me! Take me! Please!

Na na-na na na na-please don't let me go!

I need you-I need you-I need you- I need you-

I need you-I need you- I need you-I need you-

I need you-I need you-I need you-I need you-

I need you-I need you-I need you—

Don't let meeeeee…

Go-oh! Go-oh! Go-oh!

Don't let me…

G-g-g-g-g-g-go-ohohohohhhh…

As I finished, I did jazz hands. It added a little bit of pizzaz.

Pip started laughing.

"I didn't know you could sing, Aingea!" Merry said.

"Well, now you do. Okay, let's get some breakfast ready.

**A/N: Unexpected singing! Yay! Emily intimacy will be in Chapter 5**

**R&R Please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Middle Earth

Chapter 5: Back to Middle Earth

Emily's POV

As I went to go help in the kitchen, Aingea yanked me and Meghan aside.

"Okay. Emily, go get the smoke machine thing, Meghan, go get the book. I know how we can get back," Aingea said with determination.

After we had gotten the necessary items, we went downstairs to the basement with the Fellowship following.

"Okay Emily, the DVD is still in the player. Just press play and throw this blanket over the TV so the Fellowship doesn't freak out at the sight of the TV," Aingea said. I did what I was told, and we heard Galadriel's opening narration. I threw the blanket over the TV. I cranked the key of the machine just as Meghan opened the book. I hovered it over the pages, then onto us, then onto the Fellowship. We hummed the opening chords. The room was dark, the TV was blank all except for static, and then we felt the wind. We were sucked in by a swirling vortex as everything went black.

Meghan's POV

My vision was blurry as I opened my eyes. Someone was holding my hand. I didn't care at that moment. I sat up.

"Where is Emily? Where's Aingea? And why does my leg hurt so much?" I said worriedly.

"When you fell, you hurt your leg. Aingea and Emily are over near the others," someone said.

It was Legolas.

I went to see who in the world was holding my hand.

It was Legolas.

I quickly got up and went over to where Emily and Aingea were. They were jumping around and yelling, "I'm a hobbit!" Emily was about 3 foot 6, and Aingea was about 3 foot 2. Emily had a brown shirt and black pants on, while Aingea had on a white blousy shirt and a knee-length blue skirt. I looked at my own clothes, a maroon shirt, a berry colored jacket, and a black pair of pants. I compared my height to Legolas'. Our heights were the same.

I was an elf.

Aingea's POV

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North," Aragorn said.

"Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that gets even better...a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see," Gimli said sarcastically.

"Woah there, Mr. Sassy!" Emily muttered.

"That is our Road...I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn said.

"Recover my… Grrr," Gimli said as he huffed over to a rock.

"We should leave now," Legolas said urgently.

"No. Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Aragorn said.

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it," Legolas said, looking around the forest.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked.

"Stay here," Aragorn said. He bounded off into the woods.

"I'm going with him!" I said. I was worried.

"Aingea, it's too dangerous!" Pippin yelled. Aingea ignored and ran after Aragorn. Pippin and Merry trailed behind. They found a tree, and hid behind it. Suddenly, Frodo was in sight, with Boromir.

"Oh, that son of a motherfuckin' bitch," I whispered. "He wants the ring."

Suddenly, about 200 Uruk-Hai were brought into the picture. Aragorn was slashing away at them.

"Fuck yes! You can kill them Aragorn!"

"Frodo! Hide here, quick!" Merry whisper-yelled.

"Come on!" Pippin said.

"He's leaving," Merry said with realization.

"You're leaving? You can't MOTHERFUCKING LEAVE!" Aingea yelled.

"No!" Pippin yelled as he tried to grab Frodo. Merry pulled him back.

"Pippin!" Merry said.

Pippin and Merry were suddenly whisked away. Something grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me a couple of feet. I winced as my stomach twisted with pain, and everything went black.

Emily's POV

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah, Frodo!" I shouted. He had started to row away in the boat.

"Not alone, Frodo. Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled.

"Go back, Sam. I'm going to Mordor alone," Frodo said as Sam started to wade into the water.

"You can't swim!" Frodo yelled out to Sam. I waded in after him.

"No, but I can!" I yelled as I reached the boat. I climbed in.

"Sam!" Frodo yelled. Sam was nowhere to be seen.

Frodo caught Sam's hand and pulled him up to the boat.

"Oh, Sam!" Frodo said as he hugged him. He pulled me into the hug as well.

**A/N: Yay! Moving onto the Two Towers. Whew! Thank you to blushingpixie and Aria Breuer for favorite/following the story.**

**R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Fall of Rain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my bunnies, the dead Musa, copies of the books, and my laptop.**

Chapter 6: A Little Fall of Rain

3rd person

Pippin was hoisted onto the back of one of the Uruk-Hai, while Merry and Aingea were on another. Both unconscious, their heads limp. Merry had a gash in his forehead, while Aingea had a gash near her stomach.

"Aingea! Merry! Wake up!" Pippin said.

"My friends are sick! They need water!" Pippin said to an Uruk-Hai.

"Sick, are they? Give them some medicine, boys!" the Uruk said tauntingly.

One of the orcs brought out a canteen of liquid that certainly did not look like water. He poured some down Merry's throat, which was coughed up instantly.

"Can't take his draught!" the orc said.

The canteen was moved to Aingea, who drank the liquid without a fight. They then poured some on her stomach wound. She winced and placed her hands onto the wound. Her white shirt was stained red.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Pippin yelled. They continued running, ignoring Pippin.

When night fell, the orcs miraculously got tired.

"We're not going no further till we've had a breather!" one of the orcs said.

"Get a fire going!" another orc ordered.

Pippin crawled over to Aingea. She was clutching her stomach, wincing in pain. She turned to face Pippin, and started singing:

Don't you fret, Mousier Marius, I don't feel any pain

A little fall of rain could hardly hurt me now

You're here, that's all I need to know

And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close

And rain will make the flowers-

She had almost finished the last line, when pain overcame her. She looked up at Pippin.

"Now I know what Eponine felt like. She couldn't feel any pain because… she knew that the person she loved was right beside her," Aingea said weakly.

**A/N: Lovey dovey stuff! I just want to make this clear, my OCs are actually modeled after real people. Musa's story in chapter 2 was the story of my real fish named Musa. I actually own 2 bunnies named Zeus and Pumpkin, I walk to the Deli Mart sometimes to get ramen, and all of the names are the same. I picked 2 of my friends that have not heard of Lord of the Rings. Ironic! I have barely any friends who know what Lord of the Rings or even what Les Miserables is. No one cares about your lonely soul, Marius! Sorry for the short chapter.**

**R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Gollum is a Bitch

Chapter 7: Gollum is a Bitch

Emily's POV

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried out.

"Whoa, hold up. What the fuck made you jump like that? Do I need to kill a bitch?" I said. I was worried about Frodo.

"What is it, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked. He was even more worried than I was.

"Nothing. Just a dream," Frodo said. I wasn't absolutely sure that was true, but I went along with it. After a couple of minutes of climbing, Sam looked at the volcano. I wasn't exactly read to climb that motherfucker.

"Mordor. The one place in Middle-earth we don't want to see any closer, and the one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't get. Let's face it, Mr. Frodo, we're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way," Sam said.

"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam... but they did," Frodo said with a look of meaningfulness in his eyes. Suddenly, he zoned out for a second, then came back to reality, gasping. In the movies, those scenes always made me think that Frodo was jizzing himself, but when I saw what was happening, it seemed scary.

"Mr. Frodo? It's the Ring, isn't it?" Sam asked.

"It's getting heavier," he admitted with a stressful tone. He sat down and took a sip of water. I sat down next to him. He seemed dazed, almost in another world.

"What food have we got left?" he asked.

"Yeah, I could eat… a dinosaur!" I said, quoting Dick Figures.

"What's a dinosaur?" Frodo asked. I laughed.

"I'll have to save that one for later," I said. "Sam! How are we doing on food again?"

"Well, let me see… Oh, lovely. Lembas bread. Oh, and look! More lembas bread," he said, sarcasm dripping off of every word. He cracked off 3 pieces and handed 1 to Frodo. He handed me my piece, and I dug into it. It seemed strange, one bite of the stuff could fill you up right away.

"I don't usually hold with foreign food, but, this elvish stuff, it isn't bad," Sam said.

"You'd hate Mexican food then," I said. I wasn't a big fan of Mexican, either.

"Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it, Sam?" Frodo said. He managed a small smile. Sam looked up and frowned.

"Those rain clouds might," Sam said gloomily, pointing to the sky.

After a few hours of walking, it was slightly misty. Sam looked around.

"This place seems strangely familiar," he said.

"Yeah, I know a little somethin-somethin about landmarks, and that rock, looks strangely like the one we passed… 5 MINUTES AGO!" I yelled. I was too tired to be putting up with this.

"It's because we've been here before! We're going in circles!" Frodo said; exasperated.

"Ah! What's that 'orrid stink? I'll warrant there's a nasty bog nearby. Can you smell it?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I can smell it," Frodo said. "We're not alone."

"The thieves! The thieves! The filthy little thieves! Where is it? Where isss it? They stole it from us. My preciousss. Curse them! We hates them! It's ours, it is... and we wantssss it!" Gollum said. I opened one eye. The thing looked creepier close up. Frodo and Sam suddenly jumped up and grabbed Gollum. I tried my best to help them. I pulled Gollum away from Frodo. He suddenly jumped onto me, grabbing at my hair and throat. I was glad he didn't have a knife. I gathered up my strength and pushed him off of me. He jumped towards Frodo again. I went farther away from the scene. I couldn't take it. Sam cried out. I knew that his shoulder was being bitten. I started to tear up. I was tired and scared. The tears ran down my dirty face. I could hear Frodo talking. He slowly pulled away from Gollum, who let go of Sam. Frodo then came over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine. No damage done, really. It's you I'm worried about. Are you sure bringing Gollum along is a good idea?" I said.

"He'll come in handy sooner or later," Frodo said as Sam started to tie a knot around Gollum's neck with a rope.

The whole next day was a pain in my ass.

"It burns! It burns us! It freezes! Nasty Elves twisted it. Take it off us!" Gollum wailed. I kind of felt bad for him. But then again, he did try to choke me.

"Quiet, you!" Sam yelled. He tugged at the rope. Gollum wailed. "It's hopeless! Every orc in Mordor is going to hear this racket. Let's just tie him up and leave him."

"No, that would kill us! Kill us!" Gollum whined.

"Maybe he does deserve to die, but now that I see him, I do pity him," Frodo said.

"Yeah, he is kind of helpless. He kind of reminds me of a kid," I said.

"We be nice to them if they be nice to us. Take it off us. Nice girl, take it off us. We swears to do what you wants. We swears," Gollum said. I went down to his level.

"There's no promise you make that we can trust," I said.

"We swears to serve the master of the preciousss. We swears on... on the precious. Gollum. Gollum," he hacked. He seemed pretty honest.

The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word," Frodo said. He seemed pretty serious.


	8. Chapter 8: A Lórien Leaf Falls

Chapter 8: A Lórien Leaf Falls

Meghan's POV

Aragorn pressed his face to the ground listening for Uruk footsteps.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" he shouted.

"Come on Gimli!" Legolas shouted.

"Yeah, we need to hurry up," I said to myself. I couldn't help it. I was shy around people I didn't know well.

"Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell," Gimli huffed. I managed a smile. I ran alongside Legolas. Aragorn picked something up.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," he said. It was a leaf shaped brooch.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas said.

"They have to be alive. If you think about it logically, there would be no way the brooch would have fallen, except if it was loosened. If they were really dead, the Uruks wouldn't take time to unfasten their cloaks or something. So, they have to be alive," I said. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli stared at me, surprised.

"That is the first time I have heard you speak, lassie," Gimli said. He seemed proud.

"They have to be alive. It does make sense," Aragorn said.

"That was brilliant, Mouse," Legolas said.

"You know, you can just call me Meghan," I said. I started humming songs under my breath, which quickly turned into reciting Sindarin phrases. I finally mustered up all of my courage and said something.

"Guren glassui," I said. Legolas turned to me, surprised.

"Pedil edhellen?" he asked.

"Pedin edhellen" I replied.

"What are you thankful for, Meghan?" he asked.

"Well, for everything, really. Agreeing to take us along, helping us, that sort of stuff," I said. I was getting used to this, the new world, the new surroundings, and the new volume of my voice. I've never spoken at a normal volume, even around my friends. There was no reason for me to be shy here. Not one.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come on!" Aragorn yelled. Suddenly, Gimli tumbled down from a pile of rocks.

"Come on, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas yelled. Gimli got up and huffed.

"I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" he said. Soon, we came to a cliff-side that looked on below.

"Rohan, home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets their will against us," Aragorn said with worry. "Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" I giggled a little bit. It was my favorite part.

"The Uruk's have turned northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas yelled. I couldn't take in anymore. I laughed quite a bit. Legolas seemed quite stunned.

"Yes, I have a very weird laugh. I guess it's a mix between a horse and a pig," I said truthfully. My legs were itching. I needed to do some dancing. In order to satisfy the need, I lept onto a pile of rocks. To my surprise, I was much lighter on my feet than ever before. I glided towards the direction Legolas was looking in. I could see the Uruk-Hai running towards Isengard.

"Saruman," Aragorn whispered.

"I feel so terrible. Our friends are in danger, and here I am dancing. I'm just a waste of time. I never should have come," I said. I felt like I could do nothing, but that I was so close to reaching them. I was just slowing the 3 men down. With me there, they would never save them. But I figured that I should at least try. I would never leave Aingea, Merry and Pippin out there alone. Never.


End file.
